Haruhi? Sorry! Huh?
by Live.Love.Laugh I-D
Summary: Haruhi and the club got into a heated argment, then she suddenly gone missing with news and things going around that may suprise them, things their own eyes see, their own mind think that they can't believe. But with thier own heart feeling it can they deny it any longer?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran HighSchool Host Club

The day started out normaly. Another one of the host club's outragoues outing led by Tamaki's desire to understand commoners more. Tamaki shouting 'those little devils', the twins pranking Tamaki. The day's start was normal.

That was until they breached a certain topic that would normaly have no effect whatsoever, but somehow today was different, it became a topic that changed the whole day, and have a huge impact on thier lives.

It started out with Tamaki's stupid desire to play a simple commoners game. "let's play this" or "let's play that" is all the ever so hyper Tamaki was usually the kind of games commoners play "not those stupid games again" groaned Hikaru, "when will you ever get tired of those!?" added Kauru. "well we all know why Tamaki likes those kind games so much, right Haruhi?" Kyoya said, clearly suggesting Haruhi is at fault, but being the dense person she is, she replied with a "huh?". Kyoya sighed "besides there really is nothing else we could do right?" he continued. "it's all your fault!" declared the twins while pointing at Haruhi, "if you and your **commoner** ways haven't come to this club" Kauru said "Tono would've **never** been interested in **stupid commoners** and their** stupid, disguisting and boring ways**!" Hikaru spat out. "and we've never have to do this?" Kyouya completed questioningly, "exactly!" the twins shouted in unison.

"oh, is that so? I'm really for being a commoner!" Haruhi exclaimed sarcastically, "it's not I like even have a choice, I need to work for you guys renember!? or is it just how" she said deciding for a moment what to say without offending anyone, even though she is extremly angered 'cause of them."thoughtless you guys are?" she continued after deciding that t is a good enough word. "of course we haven't forgotten, it's still your fault. If you haven't broken that vase, we wouldn't be like this right now" Hikaru replied, angry at Haurhi's aqusation "oh, of course, I'm extremely sorry" Haruhi replied sarcasam evident on her tone "yeah you should be, and you have no right what so ever to be angry, you just know it's true so stop denying it it's all YOUR fault!" replied Kauru "your a commoner, your poor live with it!" added Hikaru "Hikaru! Stop that!" shouted Tamaki "what it's the truth!" retorted Hikaru "I'm sorry I'm not born in the same luxury you guys live in. Others are not as lucky as you, you don't have to rub it in their face, just cause you got it and they don't and besides don't worry I'll be out of this club as soon as my debt has been payed" continued an extremly angered Haruhi. "now if you exuse me I don't want to cause anymore trouble now, do I" and with that said she came running out the mansion, in the rainy road.

"isn't that a bit over the top?" questioned Hani, "I mean sure maybe you guys are sick and tired of the commoner things that Tamaki is so interested in, but do yo really have to pu all the blame in Haruhi? Come on guys, I think you should now better than that" Mori just nodded "but it really is her fault, if she didn't show up in our club room, and break the vase, she would have no debt to pay, she wouldn't have to work and there would be no commoner interested Tamaki" the twins said in perfect sync. "and things wouldn't be so troublesome and a lot less interesting than it is right now" Kyouya mentally added.

"still do you realy have to be THAT mean and insulting, especially in front of her, she has a point though, you don't hve to do that to her" Tamaki said. "what would you guys do if something bad happened to her? It's raining hard out there, I woulddn't be suprised if there is a storm" continued Hani. "just send her to one of Kyouya-sempai's hopitals, she should be better" Hikaru said not caring the slightest "and add the bill to her debt, causing her to work longer for the aditional money needed to pay. Which means you'll see more of her, and besides I admit not all thingss can be cured or healed, may it be physical, physocological, mental, emotional or what ever kind of damaged done" interjected Kyouya.

"I suggest you think over your actions, while waiting for Haruhi to come back" said Tamaki, "IF she comes back" Mori whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran HighSchool Host Club

"I can't believe them it's not like I did it on purpose, maybe I shouldn't have gone to that room to try to study. Curse me and my clumsiness!" Haruhi thinks while running in the heavy rain "Or maybe I should've just..." Haruhi's thoughts was disrupted by a beeping car "what the?" exclaimed a surprised Haruhi

CRASH!

~Back with the other host club members~

"I can't believe the twins could say such rude things to Haruhi, considering them being a host and all." said a disappointed Hani "if they really hated it that much, why didn't they just say it to m directly?" Tamaki thought out loud "why did they just keep it inside just to vent it later to Haruhi? I really can't understand those twins. And to think i thought they were getting close to Haruhi, this is what happens" he continued. "I'm really worried about Haru-chan. What if, what if something bad happens to her? Oh poor Haru-chan" cried a childish Hani.

"don't worry Hani-sempai, I'll call the Ootori's special police force to find her" Kyouya said "all though I hardly think that's necessary considering she is a grown and responsible woman" he continued "just the same better safe than sorry. Now if you'll excuse me, I have calls to make" "I wonder where Haruhi is right now? Guess we'll just have to wait and see" sighed Tamaki.

"we're sorry! Please forgive us!" shouted the twins while running towards the room "we don't know why we did that! We really didn't mean to offend Haruhi" "well we also don't know where Haruhi is either, nor do I think you should be apologising to Tamaki" interjected Kyouya "I think Kyouya is right, you should do that to Haruhi" Tamaki said "I really don't understand what's gotten in to her though, normally she would've just brushed it off, as if she didn't hear it" pondered Kyouya. "maybe Haru-chan's just getting really tired of the comments she receive's just because she's a commoner. Maybe she really was hurt with all the comments and couldn't take anymore of it. Haru-chan's not at fault in this" replied Hani "and I'm not blaming anyone else either, I just hope you guys will think more before you say anything, especially now to Haru-chan" he added, and Mori just agreed with the usual grunt.

"well any news Kyouya what happened?" asked Tamaki "Haruhi has not been found yet, we'll just have to wait and see what happens" Kyouya replied.

~A few days later~

"Haru-chan still hasn't shown up, I'm getting extremely worried, Kyou-chan, are there any new news? Have they found her?" Hani asks worriedly "I'm afraid they haven't I've already got my best men on the case. I'm sorry" replied Kyouya "it's not our fault, no need to say sorry, why don't we try visiting Haruhi's house instead, you never know" assured Tamaki.

"yeah! let's go after club" sais Hikaru "and if she's not there, at least we can tell her father" added Kauru "so it's settled then" Tamaki said enthusiastically

~After Club, at Haruhi's apartment door~

Knock, knock, knock. "hello? Is there anyone here?" asked Tamaki. The door slowly opens "yes? what do you guys need?" said the person opening the door. Once the door opened they recognised the person as Haruhi's father, Ryoji 'Ranka' Fujioka. "we just want to know if Haruhi is at her house" Kyouya started "you see Haruhi hasn't been to school lately and we're getting worried" continued Tamaki. "oh is tht so? I'm sorry but Haruhi is not here" replied Ranka "oh, is that so? By any chance do you know where Haruhi is?" Kyouya questioned "yes, why?" Ranka asked "we would want o visit and talk to her for the things that happened lately" suplied Hikari "oh, is that really? I MAY tell you IF AND ONLY IF you tell me, what you are going to talk to her about, THEN I MAY give you a CLUE ONLY" Ranka negociated "why a clue only, if I may ask?" asked Kauru curious " 'cause I'm not really allowed to give you clues, let alone tell you. Don't worry, I assure you with the ckue I MAY give you, it will lessen the places to search significantly, comparedd to searching the whole Japan for tiny clues that is" Ranka said. "fine, Kauru, Hikaru which of you would tell or do you wabt to do it Tamaki?" Kyouya asked "I'll do it" Tamaki voulentereed. So he started telling what happened from his wishes to play commoners game to Haruhi and the twins fight to her running away to the attempts to find her to their intentions to do when they found her.

"so let me get this straight you offended Haruhi, she ran away you're searching for her and now you're here" Ranka said "fine so your clue..." he sighed "something that has to do with... HEALTH" he continued. "that's all?" Hikaru asked "no more?" Kauru continued Ranka sighed and said "I told you just a minor clue didn't I? I'm not even to do that, besides... with Kyouya here that should be more than enough, I'm sorry hat's all I can give you" "even more than I can" he added to himself, which Kyouya heard. "we're sorry for intruding thank you very much for giving us your time" Kyouya said as they left the tiny apartment.

"just give me time, and don't you dare distract me. Once I figure out what that means, I'll start the search already now I must go now" Kyouya said to the rest of the club. One by one they left, going towards their own house to rest and think about what the clue means and hope to find their secret princess, Haruhi as soon as possible.

**-AN: Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Also if some characters are OOC, by the way this is a bit of a AU. Sorry if the story screams AMATEUR, cause I am, this is my first story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamier: I don't own Ouran HighSchool Host Club

~The following day~

"why in the world can't I find a single clue on a single missing girl!?" Kyouya asked himself, while waiting for the others in the club room. One by one the hosts came into the club room. "guys, I take back what I said before, it seems Haruhi can't take care of herself. I don't know why or how it happened but, there are no trace of a certain Haruhi Fujioka ever since THAT incident. I'm really sorry guys, I've checked out every single hospital in Japan, or anything that has something do do with healt for that matter, but I really can't find her" Kyouya said. "it's not your fault Kyou-chan" Hani tried to cheer the boy up "why don't we go to Ranka-san and ask him more clues, or if we are even looking at the right pace for that matter" Tamaki suggested. So they decided to go there together after club hours

~Meanwhile in a specific hospital~

A certain girl with short brown hair and onyx eyes, better known as Haruhi Fujioka, sits in the hospital bed, waiting impatiently. The door to the room she is currenty occuping opens, and reveals a boy about a year older than her, with brown hair and green eyes. "I thought you weren't going to come! What took you so long?" exclaimed Haruhi "sorry **SUZUKI**, got some very important matters to attend to" the boy said while ruffling her hair emphasizing Suzuki "don't you always?" pouted Haruhi/Suzuki the boy laughed and said "you're right. I alwys do, but this is for my transfering to Ouran Academy" suddenly her eyes lightened up "speaking of Ouran, when will I get out of this boring hospital and go to school?" she asked "eager as always I see, well as soon as the doctors deem you are fit or healty enough to be discharged you will be" he replied then suddenly turned serious "putting that aside, do you... renember anything?" he asked, abit hesitant "not since after I graduated middle school" she replied "oh is that so? I wonder when will you get back those memories" he sighed.

~Back at the host club~

"Ranka-san, sorry to intrude once again" Kyouya started "but we need to know more" exclaimed the twins "what they meant was, we need to make sure if we're looking at the right places" Kyouya said "oh, is that all? Sure why not? So where were you looking" Ranka asked "we looked at all the hospitals at Japan" Kyouya replied "yet you guys still can't find her?" Ranka finoshed "yes" Tamaki said. "well... I assure you guys are looking at the right kind of places, she's in one of the best hospital in Japan as a matter of fact" he started "but I would give up if I were you, you can't find her" he said then recognised what he said and quickly placed a hand over his mouth. "what do you mean we can't find Haru-chan?" asked a bewildered Hani "yeah" Kaoru said "can you please explain further?"  
"I'm sorry, but I can't'' Ranka said "but, I can tell you what hapened to Haruhi, after your little fight" "well" Hikaru said urging him to continue, Ranka sighed and said "after your little argument, Haruhi ran out as you know and" he paused taking a deep breath "she got hit by a car which, its driver didn't notice her 'cause of the heavy and noisy rain"

"WHAT" the twins, Tamaki, and Hani practicaly shouted, while Kyouya and Mori's eyes widened significantly at the totaly unexpected news. "well, I guess that's why she's in a hospital, is she okay" Kyouya the first one to recover from the initial shock asked "well, I guess you can say so. I mean she's not in the verge of dieing or anything, so I guess so" Ranka replied with a shrug. "why won't you tell us anymore details?" Hani asked, Rana simply replied with a " 'cause I'm not allowed to. Now off you guys go!". So they decided to call it a night, and went to their seperate homes, deciding that at least Haruhi is safe now they can relaxe a little more, knowing that they won't have to worry for now 'caus they needed to rest pretty bad, cause of use of the brain.

**-AN: Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Also if some characters are OOC**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran HighSchool Host Club

~The next day~

"hey, guys have you heard..." Hikaru started "that there is a new transfer student. A boy from America" Kaoru finished. "yeah, so what?" asked an irritated Kyouya "nothing we just..." Kaoru said "want to take your thoughts away from a certain someone since we know you guys are thinking about her..." Hikaru continued "and we admit we've been thinking about her too" Kaoru finished "is that so guys? How thoughtful of you!" Hani exclaimed "I never knew you twins care that much about us! I'm really happy" Tamaki added "what ever Tono" the twins dismissed playfully. "of course they care! Don't be like that Tama-chan, that's being rude" Hani exclaimed. "I'm sorry" Tamaki replied and with that he went to his corner of depression, growing mushrooms out of nowhere. "so do you guys have any idea who this new transfer student is going to be?" asked a curious Hani "nope" Hikaru said "only that he is a guy coming from America and the say that he MAYBE at a second year student, that's all they said, they won't tell anything about the new transfer student, and that's only rumors" Kaoru supplied "yeah, I think it's the first time in a while that Ouran did not give any information before the coming of a new student, maybe he's that important, not even a name or anything at all! Can you guys believe it!" Hikaru said" so he's at the same level as Tama-chan and Kyou-chan? This should be quite interesting" Hani said. "how about you Kyou-chan?" Hani asked "what do you mean Hani-sempai?" Kyouya asked "don't play dumb, you know what I mean Kyou-chan, do you know anything about the new transfer student" continued Hani "why of course, but as much as I want to tell you guys more information about the transfer student, it seems that you'll need to wait for yourselves to see tomorrow. As you see, it's already near club hours, so I suggest that you guys go to your stations" Kyouya said leaving the other members disappointed at the lack of information that they received.

~The next morning at a certain hospital room~

"goodbye, see you later Suzuki, I have to go to school it's my first day as an official student at Ouran Academy. I won't want to be late do I?" the boy with brown hair and green eyes that was the one who was at the room Haruhi/Suzuki is currently occupying at the hospital two days ago said while emphasizing the name Suzuki again, then chuckled "of course you don't" Haruhi/Suzuki said while rolling her eyes "now go! Shoo" she laughed together with the boy then continued "see you later, good luck on your first day, take care too. Now seriously go you maybe late. Now go and show them who the new rumored transfer student is, they maybe SUPER curious now, even though it's only been a day, you know how much curious people can be, especially without any kind of information given them" and with that she hugged him, and he left for his first day at school at Ouran Academy.

~In Ouran Academy~

"I'm really excited to meet the new transfer student!" or "I wonder what he looks like" and "what kind of personality do you think he have?" or "who do you think he is? It's kind of weird not even a single detail is said about him, I'm really curious" are the kind of questions and murmurs one can hear when you enter Ouran Academy. It seems that the students at Ouran Academy is really excited to see, the already popular, rumored transfer student to the point that even before classes starts there are already plenty students at Ouran Academy. The fact that the new transfer student is so mysterious, that very little information about him is given, is the reason why most students are curious and excited to meet him, since there must be a reason why very little information about him is given, a reason why they did not tell them anything yet, makes him so popular already.

The classes are about to start and everyone is settled in their respective classrooms, talking with each other, hoping that to meet the transfer student later at break or at after classes.

In class 2-A, the exact same class that Tamaki and Kyouya are at, murmurs are even louder since it was said that their class is the 'lucky' class to have the rumored transfer student. Almost everyone is excited inside and out, Expectedly Kyouya, who wasn't even thinking about how to gain something by using the new rumored transfer student, and unexpectedly Tamaki, who would usually be screaming about the new student by now. This was all because their minds about the same person, worrying about the person, which may seem out of character for Kyouya, but it really is. The one person that that is currently occupying the two's minds, and all of the other host club members for that matter is 'Haruhi Fujioka'.

"class is about to start, so please settle down" the teacher said, pretty soon the noise was considerably reduced so he continued "as you all know, we have a transfer student and he, whoever he is, is going to be in this class". The students were surprised this means even the teachers were kept in the shadows about the transfer student.

**-AN: Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, also if some characters are OOC.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran HighSchool Host Club

"Please come in already, as you see everyone is exited to meet you, you may enter the room already" the teacher said while looking at the door, apparently, there is someone at the opposite side of the door, probably the transfer  
student.

The door slowly opens to slowly reveal a slightly tall guy, with brown hair and green eyes. He went to the middle of the class in front and said "good morning everybody, my name is Aitikei, Aitikei Ashworth. Nice to meet you all please take care of me." As soon as his surname, Ashworth, registered in their minds everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, including the teacher was surprised, even Kyouya and Tamaki was brought out of their reveries about a certain girl. Murmurs were heard almost as soon as the initial shock disappeared, such as "**Ashworth**!? As in **THE Ashworth**? One of the most if not the most successful, influential and world-renowned company?" and "no wonder they withheld any kind of information. This is a major shocker!" and "wow! I can't imagine me meeting one of the Ashworth's and the only heir to the company at that" and "he's so handsome!"and many more murmurs along those lines, squeals were heard from overly excited girls.

Once the teacher composed himself, he made his presence be acknowledged by his overly excited students and said "okay, class I know you're excited to meet and know more about Ashworth-san, but we have class to continue. Suoh-san, Ootori-san, please assist Ashworth-san in his 'exploration' to know more about our school, for a couple of days" the teacher said. "yes, of course, anything to help out a fellow student, especially one in need" Tamaki said "okay" is what Kyouya simply said, but in his mind he is thinking "seriously THE ONLY HEIR to the ASHWORTHs' is here in Japan, I wonder why? On top of that I get to tour him to school, I can use this opportunity to get close to him so I can use him later on. Why am I feeling guilty at thinking about this instead of worrying about Haruhi? It's not like me to feel guilty about prioritizing things with merits first, then again" Kyouya's thoughts were disrupted by an overly excited Tamaki rambling about how excited he it is to tour the only heir to the Ashworths' and to get to know him more "probably just to distract himself from depressing thoughts about a certain girl, besides it would be a problem if he gets depressed it will cause a lot of problems and raise a lot of questions, especially the in the club" he thought.

During break time, Tamaki wasted absolutely no time touring Aitikei around the school mumbling an rumbling about different stuffs and information about the school, pointing here and there, trying to impress the and be-friend the new student, while Kyouya filling in missing pieces and adding bits of interesting information. The new student, Aitikei, really looked interested in what the two guys beside and along him was talking about. In Aitikei's mind this is what he is thinking "I wonder how 'Suzuki' is right now I hope she's fine and has something to do it really doesn't help her when she's bored. The guys with me, Suoh-san and Ootori-san is it seems nice, though their personalities are a bit different from what I see, they seem to get along pretty well. I wonder what kind of stuff they do together."

"um, excuse me Suoh-san, Ootori-san, I don't want to seem rude, but, aren't you guys hungry yet? I mean, it is lunch break" Aitikei said "oh, yes of course how could I forget, I'm sorry let's go to the cafeteria now" Tamaki said.

So they went to the cafeteria to eat the ridiculously expensive yet, delicious food that is being sold in the school's cafeteria. The moment they stepped inside the cafeteria they were surrounded by almost all students asking questions about something regarding the new, hungry and unsuspecting student of Ouran Academy. "um, as much as I want to talk to all of you and satisfy your curiosity" Aitikei said "which I don't" he added to himself "I really need to eat now, so I would really appreciate it, if you leave me alone for a while, so I can eat peacefully" he finished with a overly handsome smile, that if not beats Tamaki's smile, rivals it. A smile that would make girls fall in love with him at first sight, if they're not already in love with him, that maybe even boys COULD fall for, and would most likely leave them jealous over such smile. That's how handsome, or whatever type of words you use to describe a very attractive and good-looking guy, he is that attractive or whatever. Almost all if not all of the girls squealed their hearts out and, almost at once they left him, Tamaki and Kyouya to have peace while eating

"wow, he knows how to use his cards right, he may even be better than Tamaki, we could use him at the host club that would most certainly sky rocket our club funds" Kyouya thought, while in Tamaki's mind this is what runs in it "he made them leave him at once, he's good and cool, I wonder if I could learn things about him that can 'woe' girls more?". The rest of the host club, were just staring or looking at them, mostly at Aitikei for what he just did.

"So guys, what do you do after school?" Aitikei asked while they were eating their lunch "good thing you asked, we are in a very magnificent club every after school" Tamaki replied proudly "cool! Can I come with you guys later, after school? What kind of club is it anyways?" Aitikei asked curiously "a host club, filled with good-looking that entertain girls" Tamaki said "a host cub eh? By the way I know what a host club is no need to tell it to me, but tanks anyways" Aitikei said while smiling "so you both go there?" he asked while looking at Kyouya's direction "yes we both go there, and you can come later after school, if you have time that is" Kyouya replied to his first unanswered and latest question.

The school bell suddenly rang and Kyouya stood up and said "we better go we don't want to be late for our next class so we?" Tamaki along with Aitikei stood up and went to their where their classroom is together with Kyouya

**-AN: Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, and if some characters are OOC **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran HighSchool Host Club

After class Aitikei went up to Kyouya and Tamaki and asked "Ootori-san, Suoh-san, are you going go to your club now" "yes we are would you like to come with us?" Kyouya asked "yes, of course! As long as I won't be a bother to anyone" Aitikei replied "of course you won't I bet everyone there would even be delighted to see you there" Tamaki said cheerfully.

So they went to music room number three, to meet up with the other hosts. When they got there, the others weren't there yet so Aitikei got some time to think and his thoughts were "I wonder how 'Suzuki' is right now, if she's lucky she may be out tomorrow, it means I need to fix her papers for her to study here as soon as she gets out of the hospital considering how eager she can be" he sighed inwardly at the thought.

Not long the other members came to their club room and were pretty surprised when they saw Aitikei in the room along with Kyouya and Tamaki. When everyone was there Tamaki said "alright, since everyone is here I would like to let you know that, we would have an 'observer' today. Don't worry he will only be at the kitchen just looking at what we're doing". Soon their customers came in the club. Aitikei only watched as promised, after the club he went to everybody and said "I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Aitikei, Aitikei Ashworth. It's a pleasure to meet all of you guys. Haninozuka-sempai, Morinozuka-sempai, Kaoru and Hikaru Hittachin. You two also, Suoh-san, Ootori-san Thank you for letting me see what you do in your club, which you are very good at as I see, anyone would think so, just hearing those girls squeal" then he chuckled. Most of the club members were still surprised to meet the only heir to the Ashworth Company, of course Kyouya and Tamaki were no longer surprised as they already got their fair share of being surprised. Kyouya and Tamaki did not speak yet to let the mindboggling information they just received sink in to their minds.

Once Kyouya thought that the information has already been processed in their minds he said "no, it's alright, it was also a pleasure meeting you" very soon the shock they felt was gone and they said something along the lines of "nice to meet you too" or "the pleasure is all mine" well you get the picture.

"well I need to go now, thanks for everything" Aitikei said. Once Aitikei left Tamaki said "I don't want to depress anyone, but, I need to get this out. Even with all of the excitement going on with our new transfer student, the club still seems so gloomy" "I agree, I guess without her" Hikaru said "the club's just not the same" Kaoru finished "yeah I really miss Haru-chan" Hani said with teary eyes, Mori and Kyouya said nothing, they only either just grunted or nodded. They all thought something along this lines "Haruhi really makes the club more fun, it's just… different without her. I really hope she's okay, and I wonder when she will come back."

They all left once their limousines are already there to pick them up. They left once again with a certain girl running through all their minds.

~In a certain hospital room, Monday night, same day~

"Ai-kun! I missed you! What took you so long?" 'Suzuki' asked Aitikei, once he entered her hospital room. "I'm really

sorry; I had to fix YOUR papers for going to school. Yours' this time not mine. Besides I had someone with me who toured me the school" he replied "oh is that so, so you forgot about me" she pouted "no, but you know them, once they hear" he was interrupted when she said "yeah, yeah I already know about that" "of course you do, don't worry, once you go in to Ouran I'll tour you too" he said "so… when can I get out of this hospital an go to school" she asked "well they said around this week, or maybe the next week. Don't worry I'll keep you company, when I don't have school" he replied "really? That's very kind of you!" she exclaimed "of course, you know I would do anything for you" he said with his handsome smile "thank you very much!" she said while hugging him, and he just chuckled

**-AN: Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, and if some characters are OOC**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran HighSchool Host Club

~Three days after at Ouran Academy, after school~  
"A few days had passed, three days to be exact, today is Friday already eh, and they say, there is going to be another student, they're excited all over again 'cause usually there are a few months in between transfer students" Hikaru said "they say Ouran Academy, usually don't accept transfer students until a few months after so it's weird, I guess they want to know why so maybe that's why they're exited again" Kaoru added "that's pretty weird, even I didn't knew the recent one's name or any information for that matter, then there's another one" Tamaki said "there seems nothing about the girl who is supposed to transfer to Ouran though" Kyouya said. "oh so you know who she is?" asked a curious Tamaki "of course, I do" Kyouya stated as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

Even though none of them really care about such matters they were just engaging in this conversation to keep their minds busy as to not think of depressing thoughts, even after all those days, they still can't forget. Even the twins who caused the trouble are depressed about it, all of them missed the single girl in their host club, none of them could deny that, to other maybe, but with the other host club members and themselves, a definite big far NO. Ever since the day they found out that Haruhi is safe, yet they can't find her, none of them EVER talked about her in fear of depressing others, they usually talked about things that really have no importance, just like this when they have no guests like today. "hey guys what do you think about the newest transfer here in Ouran?" asked Tamaki "well, he's, okay" Hikaru said "why did you ask? Any reason, in particular?" Kaoru asked "I want to know your opinion of him, 'cause I'm thinking of recruiting him in our little host club" Tamaki replied "well, I think he's nice, so it's completely okay with me and Takashi, neh Takashi?" Hani said, while Mori just grunted as a sign for yes "well..." Kaoru said "okay" Hikaru said "we accept him in the host club" they said in perfect sync "so…" Tamaki said looking expectantly at Kyouya "well, it's fine with me; it seems that he may increase our club's profits. Especially after his 'little stunt' in the cafeteria it would look like that to anyone now" Kyouya sighed "so it's settled then!" Tamaki exclaimed "we or rather I shall ask Aitikei Ashworth to be our newest member in our humble little host club, I shall ask him first thing as soon as I see him, I take it everyone is okay with this, so he could join us in our little host club as soon as possible" he continued they all just gave a simple nod of the head or a "yes".

~The following Monday, Ouran Academy, during club hours~

In class 1-A, the same class as Kaoru Hitachiin and Hikaru Hitachiin, is where the new student's class is. With the teacher's approval she introduced herself "good morning everybody. My name is Suzuki Fukui, it's nice to meet all of you. Please take care of me" she finished with a very cute smile that made all the boys in the class blush, with maybe an exception of a few, it made all the girls want to befriend her because she looks like a very nice and cute girl. "Akiyama Ivanov-san please tour Fukui-san around the school" their teacher said, which made everyone jealous, the boys because he got to tour the new, cute, pretty and seemingly kind student and it also means that he gets to spend time with her more and know more about her, the girls 'cause she gets to spend time with such a handsome guy, even tough the girls are jelous, they still want to befriend the girl.

During lunch break Tamaki approached Aitikei and asked "do you remember our host club?" he replied with a "uh, yeah. Why'd you ask?" "well, we wanted to know. If you are interested in joining our little host club" Tamaki stated "really!" Aitikei asked and continued with "yeah! Sure! I would love to join your host club!" obviously ecstatic about being asked to join a very, fun, cheerful and very exciting club, "you could come only, today. That is if you want to, no need to worry I wouldn't be angry at you for just watching for now, now that I think about it, no one in the host club would be angry. I believe that they would be happy to have you there. Besides as they say 'the more the merrier' right?" Tamaki said "no worries I would be there later during club hours" Aitikei said.

**-AN: Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, also if some characters are OOC.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran HighSchool Host Club

~Same day, during club hours~

Aitikei came together with Tamaki and Kyouya in music number three also known as the host club's clubroom "Nice to see you again, Ashworth-san" Kaoru and Hikaru said in complete unison, "Hi Ashworth-chan" Hani said a little bit unused to using last name in addressing people, and as usual Mori just grunted. "nice to see you again guys, although" he started a bit hesitant at first then continued by saying "I really appreciate it if you guys are calling me by my given name, which as you know is Aitikei, please use it I feel a bit awkward 'cause you guys keep calling me in my last name" "like…" Kaoru said "hi Aitikei!" Kaoru and Hikaru said, he replied with a "yes, something like that" "can I call you Ai-chan?" Hani asked, at this his eyes widened and he mumbled "I would prefer it if you don't, I would wish for you guys to all me by my complete given name. If that is alright with you" he said the last sentence almost as an afterthought "ah okay how about Aitikei-chan?" Hani asked "it's alright with me. Thank you for respecting my wishes" he replied. "of course it's no biggie but I, no I men we will only call you by your given name if, you call us by our given name too" Tamaki said "call me Tamaki, and that guy with black hair, glasses and black book Kyouya" he continued "call us…" the twins started in unison "Kaoru" "Hikaru" Kaoru and Hikaru said respectively. "call me Hani, and this guy here" Hani said while pointing to Mori, who was carrying him in his shoulders "Mori" he finished.

Since they have no guests to entertain, they made small talk about different things. While they were talking, someone knocked "I'll go see who it is" Kyouya said while standing up. "yes, what do you need?" Kyouya asked the girl in the door carrying a box "um, well you see, my name is Suzuki Fukui" she said "ah, the newest student" Kyouya interrupted "yes, well I'm sent here to give this I you personally and assist you if you need any help at all, regarding the things in this box" she continued "well do come in inside" Kyouya said, being polite like a host.

When they entered the club room all eyes are on them, one eye on particular was larger and definitely more surprised than the others, which belongs to Aitikei "well this is Suzuki Fukui, the only heiress to the most known and successful makers of any type of glassware and herbal teas, the company owneed by the Fukuis' " Kyouya introduced "nice to meet you all" she said not making eye contact on any of them, but instead looking at the shiny floor. "um, where can I place this?" she asked "please just put it in the table there, thank you for your help, I'll just inform you another time when I am in need of your assistance, right now I do to wish to bother you" Kyouya said "I'll help you" Aitikei offered, at this her eyes widened upon thinking that she heard a familiar voice, and just shakes her head trying to forget what she heard "thank you" she murmured while looking up, while Aitikei gets the box from her. When she looked up she gasped and instantly looked down, once she recovered from the shock she asked "what are you doing here Ai-kun?" almost all of the host club members, if not all were shocked upon hearing the question, since they didn't think they know each other, much less, be close enough to call in such an informal way, he responded with a simple "um, can I talk to you. Excuse me for a while guys, there is something that I need to do in private" he said the last sentence facing and referring to the host club members

"Suzu-chan" he started with the name he uses to call her when he needs to explain things to her, or when is serious, though it may appear weird to others "well, you see… do you remember my first day here in Ouran Academy, the time when I was late and I said that someone toured me? It was Tamaki and Kyouya, I too quite a long time 'cause I was with the host club the whole time after class 'til I went home. Now I am already a member of the host club" he finished "ah, okay, that's why. I need to go now see you later" 'Suzuki' said with a cute smile while waving goodbye that also made Aitikei smile a small smile and he replied "see you later, take care" while waving back at her.

**-AN: Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, and if some characters are OOC**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran HighSchool Host Club

"so who is she?" Hikaru asked to Aitikei, when he opened his mouth about to reply, someone spoke "she's Suzuki Fukui, Kyouya already introduced her. Weren't you listening?" Tamaki answered for him, while stating the obvious to anyone who's listening "not that!" the twins exclaimed in unison "who is she to you and your life?" Kaoru asked "well as I was about to say before I was interrupted" he started while looking at Tamaki "well, she's a very important person on my life, one that I knew since we were still children" he continued "and..." Hikaru said, urging him to tell more, since almost everyone is obviously intrigued about his relationship with the newest student in Ouran Academy, 'Suzuki Fukui' "and... that's all I am going to tell you" he said "well, you are free to think whatever you want, those are your thoughts after all, as long as it does not the line" he continued "well, it's getting pretty late already now if you'll excuse me I need to go home, I still need to go somewhere" he said politely while leaving the host club room when he reached the door he stopped and whispered "although if I find out that you have done something unwanted to her you will face me" very quietly, that most likely none of them heard and continued to walk out the door.

~The following day, in Ouran Academy~

In class 1-A, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin are already in the class room very early in the morning, exited to question 'Suzuki Fukui'. She was early in entering class so there were only three people in the room when she came, herself and the Hitachiin twins, once she came in the classroom the devilish twins are already to ask her tons of questions when they had a good look on her face, they instantly stopped, recognizing a overly familiar face, with only slight differences, yet you can only recognize if you look closely in her face and if you already seen her wearing girly clothes. They looked at each other, and made a silent agreement to announce what they found out, later at club hours. They silently thought something along the lines of "how can I not see it, though I never really paid much attention to her, I only started because of Aitikei-sempai, it's a good thing though"

~Later during club hours~

"um, guys we need to talk to you later after club hours" Hikaru said "can you stay later?" asked Kaoru they just replied with their own ways of saying yes. After all the guests have left Kaoru said "we don't want to bring an unpleasant memories but" "we really think you need to know about this" Hikaru said "do you remember HER?" Kaoru asked, the original members of the host club stayed silent including Aitikei, but he is the only one confused "well we think that our classmate Suzuki Fukui looks like HER" Hikaru finished, once he said that may eyes widened at surprise or disbelief "I really don't want to interrupt your moment, but I'm really confused as to who or what you guys are talking about" Aitikei said just to break the silence. "well you see, there was a scholarship in Ouran this year" Kaoru started "his name is Haruhi Fujioka, he broke a vase and ended up paying it by being a host" Hikaru finished "and?" Aitikei asked feeling that there is something more "and he's a she" Hani said "and you guys like her and now she's gone?" Aitikei asked again "how did you?" asked Tamaki but he didn't get a chance to finish as Aitikei said "just a guess by your reactions, and besides wouldn't I have met her at the least seen her if she's here, and I guess you don't know where she is either" "correct" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison "speaking of Haruhi Fujioka" Kyouya started "I received the payment of her debt, the following day she was gone, and there were no traces as to who sent it, every single yen of her debt is paid, even if she is okay and current you of hospital, if she ever was in, there is absolutely no need for her to go to our club, you can't force her even if you want to" he finished, when he was finished all was shocked and curious to know who paid her debt in full.

**-AN: Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, and if some characters are OOC**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran HighSchool Host Club

"so you mean to say is that, we can no longer force Haruhi in the host club, we don't know where she is and there is a rich girl out there, here in Ouran named 'Suzuki Fukui' who looks like her except she has green eyes with longer and darker hair, that is based on the twins, who are not the most observant type of people" Tamaki said "now that you mention it she does an awful like Haruhi" Kyouya said while pulling out a picture of 'Suzuki Fukui' and a picture of 'Haruhi Fujioka' just for comparison "you just noticed that fact now?" Tamaki asked curious as to why or how the all knowing and the most observant person he knows or he thinks that we will ever know or even in the whole world did not recognize it much earlier "well obviously no, do you really think I wouldn't notice that" Kyouya answered as if Tamaki is asking the most absurd or weirdest question that has ever been asked, which is probably one of them "I just simply don't see any need to tell you  
guys" Kyouya started "seeing as I already checked Suzuki Fukui's background, which includes all information about her and anyone she's related to, and besides you think Haruhi Fujioka a simple commoner can be as she puts it 'rich bastard', be the heiress, the only heiress to a company known worldwide for its beauty and elegance I've checked already, they have no kind of relationship or what so ever, seeing as they are almost half a world apart, that is really hard, especially doing it without anyone noticing" Kyouya continued "I also think it is highly illogical telling you guys, as it would fill you with false hopes, and believe me when I tell you I do not want to deal with you guys being depressed again" Kyouya finished "I guess you right" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki said "Kyou-chan have really good points there" Hani said, while Mori just nodded. Everyone was again back to square one to finding 'Haruhi', even Kyouya has not found 'Haruhi'. All of  
the host club members are really down and depressed about losing their secret princess, although it may not be noticeable to anyone, they know that 'Haruhi Fujioka' will always hold a special place in their heart.

Suddenly the door leading to the third music room also known as the host club's clubroom, the room they are currently opened, well not suddenly they were just to busy with their thoughts to notice, to reveal the newest member of the club excited for his first official day being a real member, real host in the host club. Everyone was brought back to reality, to say the least, when they heard a very cheerful voice shouting something along the lines of "hello everybody! How are you" and when he was fully in the room and saw that everyone is there he continued by rambling "I am really glad! I'm really feeling hyper today, my first day as an actual member of the host club. I wonder how I will do; I think I'm feeling a bit of nervous? I think 'm not sure. Although I highly doubt it, but maybe, ahhhh… I am so excited!" "okay we get it already now Aitikei-chan, but can you calm down?" Hani asked while sweat dropping together with a few others "besides I think you would do a fine job, as long as you don't do that in front of the ladies" Kyouya said "though, considering the way act, they might still that kind of 'act' quite 'interesting' enough to blush, giggle or just come back again" he thought to himself "yeah! I agree with Kyouya! I think you would do an exquisite job, since I found you" Tamaki said encouragingly, while being proud that he found him "thank you guys for your support! I really appreciate it!" Aitikei said

"please go to your stations now, club hours is about to start, and as you all know, we will entertain guests today" Kyouya said, as he said that everyone went to their respectful or designated positions, while waiting for the ladies  
that are designated to them. Since he is quite popular already because of his different entrance at Ouran, his very high and well known background, and the most important part of being a host, his good looks and kind personality to others when needed, he aready have ladies wanting him to host him and quite excited to meet, spend time and talk to him.

-AN: Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, and if some characters are OOC


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran HighSchool Host Club

"hi my name is Aitikei Ashworth, please call me Aitikei it's nice to meet such lovely ladies like you, I do hope that me being new here would be okay with you, as I am doing and always doing my best at every single thing that I do, which includes being a wonder company and host to you all, please tell me if you ever have any problems, especially one that is regarding me" Aitikei said with a charming smile that made the girls around him, blush, squeal or faint due to what he said, add his looks, and the way he smiled, none of the girls could really take it.

While the whole act was going on, Kyouya was watching him intently since he doesn't have guests to entertain, while watching he thought "he sure knows how to use his charms well, he would be a great addition to the host club, Tamaki did a fine job this time. I wonder…" he did not get a chance to finish his thoughts when he heard something outside the door, something very faint, so faint that it's most likely that he's the only one that heard, being the most observant and all, besides he's not filled with noisy, screaming girls cooing over him, the voices girls to be more precise he heard one say "do I really have to go with you? We both know tha you have many friends, why can't they just come with you instead of me?" a gentle and a bit familiar voice asked " 'cause I want you, you're much more fun and interesting than the others" another voice said "but why me, I'm new and all here" the first person said "precisely! So you can meet more people and make more friends! Other than me" the second person said "but why guys, and I'm not the one begging you to come with me, or the one that keep on following me! It should be you! Now if you don't mind, I think it would be better if YOU go there so you can make more friends, I'm content with my life, if I'm not, I have ways to solve it, so Leave me alone!" the first person said "but, but, I would really appreciate it if you would come with me, my other friends are busy in there" the second one said "if they're inside why won't you go there with them?" the first one said " 'cause, they want to be with another specific host, and I don't want to be left alone" the second one said much more softer than before, I barely heard it, it's as if she was shy to admit the line she said earlier "please, please, please, I beg of you. I promise I will pay you, I'll owe you, and besides you won't have to do anything at all. just sit there, I wouldn't care less if you won't speak, react to what they do or say or if you just do nothing! I just REALLY, REALLY need someone to there with me. I beg of you!" "yeah, yeah what ever, you owe me a big one after this I'm telling you" the first one sighed, almost tiredly, "like my reaction to Tamaki's crazy antics, and ... hers too, now that I think about her voice sounds like HER... nah, I'm it can't be maybe it's because of the lack of sleep. No, where did she go it's as if she disapered from the face of the Earth" Kyouya thought

The voices of the two girls were gone, and the door opened slightly and two girls appeared, one looked happy, with a smile from ear to ear while blushing madly, she has blond hair that falls freely a bit past her shoulders and orange eyes that seems to look at every detail closely, suggesting that she is a very observant person, not a very good combination of colors, but that makes her stand out all the more; while the other one seems fored and not exaactly looking appy, bt bored maybe, which he recognized the girl as the one who bought the imported teacups. Also the same girl who looks a bit like their secret princess, none other than Suzuki Fukui.

Kyouya being the gentemanly host he should be, greeted them with a "good morning ladies, who do you want to host you today?" and smiled at which the blond haired girl which he now recognised as Chihiro Fukazawa blushed at, while the other looked unnafected, maybe because she isn't even looking at him. Finally when Chihiro regained her senses she said "um, is it possible to have Ashworth-sempai host us today?"

With that he said "of course ladies, let me escort you to him" and he led them to Aitikei's table, where he is obviously surrounded by the girls who wants to have his attention, and blushing, squeling and even fainting at what he said and doe. Once Kyouya saw that the two ladies have already seated properly an paying attetion to their host, he immeditly left an went back to to the shadows, not without someone noticing, like always.

-AN: Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, and if some characters are OOC


End file.
